U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,648 issued Feb. 9, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,948 issued June 19, 1984 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,725 issued Jan. 21, 1986 are all owned by the assignee of this invention and all are concerned with gravity feed shelves for use in conjunction with display stands commonly used in supermarkets for displaying items such as soft drinks and the like. Such devices are primarily intended for use in conjunction with display stands in which the vertical support posts are fixed in position with a substantially uniform horizontal spacing therebetween. Such inventions are not well adapted for accommodating variations in the horizontal spacing between support posts for gravity feed shelves.